fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Huojin Ironside
|caption = The Iron Dragon |kanji = 金霍アイアンサイド |romanji = Huojin Aiansaido |race = Dragon (Transformed) |age = Several Centuries |gender = Male |height = 7' |eyes = Black |hair = Red |affiliation = Himself |occupation = Wanderer |base of operations = Earth Land |relatives = None he's aware of |marital status = Single |alias = Crimson Quicksilver |magic = Iron Dragon Magic Compact Regression}} Huojin Ironside (金霍アイアンサイド, Huojin Aiansaido) is a Dragon, now in the form of a human due to Compact Regression, and user of Iron Dragon Magic. He has also come to be known as Crimson Quicksilver (真紅水銀, Shinku Suigin) due to his use of his magic. Appearance Huojin's appearance is that of a large, middle aged man, with long red hair and black eyes. He wears black shoes, black pants, an olive green, high-collared shirt and a long orange duster. He has a sheath on his back for the sword he carries, but it is unnecessary. Back when he was a dragon, he was a golden-bronze color, with red hair that ran the length of his body to his tail, had a long red beard and yellow eyes. He was serpentine in form, with four legs with four 'fingers' and three 'toes' each with long, sharp, black nails. He had four horns on his head, that went out to either side and curved gently upwards and back. The two horns on the back of his head had a more ornamental look to them. On his back and legs were what looked like bronze armor with serpentine dragons etched into it, but these were really just thicker scales that had formed naturally for protection. Between these armor-esque scales, and his ornamental horns, it gave the appearance that Huoji wore armor. Personality History During the war between Humans and Dragons from four centuries ago, Huojin managed to avoid taking sides. His reasons for staying out of the war, despite his warrior look, was because he simply saw no reason for the fight. So what if some Dragons felt that Humans were friends, and so what if the othersfelt that Humans were trash. It had no real bearing one way other the other for him. At some point, either during the war or shortly after it, Huojin used Compact Regression for an unknown reason. Since then he has been quietly wandering Earth Land, fighting with those who pick fights with him and tinkering with the scraps of metal he finds and doesn't eat. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Compact Regression: a Caster-type Magic that is unique to Dragons. It is a last resort magic to save the Dragon from serious injury and transforms the dragon into a human. This transformation is permanent and cuts the Dragon's power to accommodate the power levels to the new body, so the Dragon does not end up destroying themselves with their own power. The reason why Huojin used this is unknown at this time. Iron Dragon Magic: a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Magic related to iron and other metals. This magic allows Huojin to create, manipulate and control iron and other metals and granting him the ability to transform all or part of his body into any metallic substance. Huojin can also shape the metals as needed for varying purposes and to create metal objects, though he favors creating weapons. This style of Dragon Magic is only surpassed, in terms of offensive and defensive durability, by Diamond Dragon Magic, though it does come close. Skilled Tinkerer: Huojin has enjoyed tinkering and creating small things out of the metal he creates. One of his hobbies, that came around in more recent centuries, is creating small creatures that can move on their own. He has admitted that he's basically a toy-maker with his hobby, though he doesn't sell them. *'Mini Iron Dragon': Huojin's favorite creation of his. He made it within the last century. It is a small, bronze colored dragon made up, mostly, of gears and scrap metals that he has collected over the centuries. This mini dragon is capable of flying and making sounds reminiscent to that of a hatch-ling. The wings are more similar to those of a bird's, it has gears where the eyes normally would be and its body is more serpentine in form, similar to Huojin's before his regression. *'Clockwork': Huoji has also, for one reason or another, been fond of tinkering with clocks and clock parts. This has become more difficult since his regression, as his fingers are now less fit for the delicate work and finesse needed for this tinkering, but Huoji continues anyways. Trivia *His appearance is based off of Chaos Dragon Gaav from Slayers NEXT *Huojin is a Chinese name meaning "fire god" or "fire metal", the latter is the intended meaning *Ironside comes from Sir Ironside of Arthurian legend, this is the knight who slaughtered all the knights except Gareth who came to save Lyonesse. He is said to have had the strength of seven men, and was known as the Red Knight of the Red Launds. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dragon Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character